Retrouver l'espoir
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Les Elendës sont un peuple puissant, mi-homme, mi-animal et aux dernières nouvelles disparu. Mais que se passerait-il si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et qu'une jeune femme de ce peuple venait à se joindre à la communauté ? Je vous laisse lire...


Titre: Retrouver l'espoir  
Genre: Aventure et romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: Tous  
Résumé: Alors qu'une inconnue aide Frodon et ses amis à échapper aux cavaliers noirs, elle sait qu'à présent, elle est impliquée dans la quête du jeune hobbit. En effet, elle se joindra à eux pour son plus grand malheur ou... ou alors pour l'inverse ? Qui sait ? L'histoire le dira...  
Disclamer: Le seigneur des anneaux n'appartient qu'à Tolkien !  
Spoiler: D'ici à ce que j'atteigne le troisième film, vous avez le temps ;) alors jusque là, disons que les spoilers s'arrêtent au film 1.

**Note : Bonjour, bonjour les gens ! Alors tout d'abord je suis trop contente de poster le chapitre un de ma fiction. Je viens de voir le seigneur des anneaux (oui, je sais c'était un gros manque à ma culture générale) et évidemment, je les ai trouvé génial et j'ai tout de suite eu une idée de fanfiction donc me voici ! C'est un peu spécial, j'espère que vous allez aimer et aussi, s'il y'a des passages importants que j'ai oublié ou autres, dites le moi parce que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la chronologie de LOTR. Par ailleurs, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à respecter la moindre parole de tous les personnages, enfin, vous verrez. Voilà, voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour. Oh oui ! Laissez moi des reviews que je sache si je continue ou si c'est vraiment trop mauvais. Bisous à tous ! ^^**

* * *

En des temps très anciens, vivait un peuple nommé les Elendës. Simples et sages, c'était des personnes proches de la nature. Ils l'aimaient et la respectaient à tel point qu'au fil des années, l'Ilúvatar leur accorda un don. Ces êtres seraient désormais mi-homme, mi-animal. Mais la transformation ne s'arrêtait pas là : les Élendës devinrent encore plus proche de la nature, allant jusqu'à partager ses émotions. Ils devinrent puissants et contrairement à ce qui aurait pu arriver, ils restèrent le peuple simple qu'ils étaient. Leur force était tel que leur intervention en temps de guerre, toujours du meilleur côté, promettaient à leur allié une victoire certaine.  
Au Premier Âge, lors de l'apparition des hommes, les Elendës se sont impliqués dans la guerre contre Morgoth et notamment la Guerre de la Grande Colère. Cela ne fut pas sans perte et leur peuple, déjà affaibli par la destruction progressive de la nature, se retrouva au bord de l'extinction. Par la suite, il fut décidé qu'ils ne se mêleraient plus des affaires de la Terre du Milieu. C'est ainsi qu'aux yeux du monde, le peuple des Elendës disparut. La légende se répandit, profitant aux jeunes enfants. Tous grandirent avec en tête le plus puissant peuple, descendant direct d'Ilúvatar, premiers sur la terre du milieu. Lorsqu'une tempête se déclarait, il n'était pas rare que l'on commence à prier les Elendës. Les légendes racontaient qu'ils étaient si proches de la nature, qu'ils commandaient aux éléments.  
Au Troisième Âge, les Elendës devinrent, plus qu'une légende, un mythe. Avaient-ils réellement existé ? Où était-ce juste un moyen d'enlever un peu de cruauté à ce monde ? Nul ne le savait. Les elfes immortels devaient eux connaître la réponse, mais personne ne la demanda. Bien vite, les Elendës se transformèrent en êtres d'espoir, de liberté. Des symboles plus que des vivants.

* * *

"Monsieur Frodon ! Monsieur Frodon ! appela Sam à bout de souffle.

Son ami ne se retourna pas, mais attrapa son bras, l'obligeant par ce geste à le suivre.

"Nous ne devrions pas rester sur le chemin", continua Sam paniqué, tout en scrutant la menaçante forêt qui les entouraient.

Merry et Pippin, comme tous les appelaient, ne lui répondirent pas non plus, trop concentrés qu'ils étaient à fuir le plus loin possible de la chose qui les pourchassait.

"Gandalf nous a dit de ne pas emprunter les routes !" répéta le hobbit en haussant la voix.

Aussitôt, un hennissement ressemblant plus à un cri retentit. Merry et Pippin, qui commençaient à regretter d'être venus, ne purent retenir une exclamation de peur. Le cavalier se rapprochait.

* * *

Quelque part, à une ou deux lieux de là, une jeune femme sauta à terre. Consciente du long chemin qu'elle venait de parcourir sur son fidèle compagnon, Yucca, elle desserra la sangle de quelques trous et défit la sous-gorge, la laissant pendante. Le cheval détendit son encolure, humant les alentours avec plaisir. Il s'ébroua doucement sous l'œil tendre de sa cavalière et, après quelques minutes, elle le mena à un coin d'eau où ils purent se désaltérer à leur guise. Lúthien, c'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, s'étira longuement poussant un petit grognement de satisfaction. Soudain, elle tendit l'oreille, alertée par un bruit inhabituel. Le murmure du vent lui parvint emportant avec lui les cris des hobbits. Dans la seconde, elle bondit sur Yucca et le lança au galop. Le cheval agile et rapide, esquivait les arbres comme s'ils n'étaient pour lui que des brins d'herbes. Il s'éleva au dessus d'un tronc comme déployant des ailes invisibles et en quelques minutes, Lúthien perçut les respirations saccadés des semi-hommes. Elle laissa sa monture et les rejoignit en courant. Au détour d'une petite butte, un chemin de terre lui apparut et la jeune femme sauta sur les quatre hobbits, les précipitant dans un épais buisson. Elle les tint fermement contre elle, les empêchant par cela d'émettre le moindre bruit. Absolument pas essoufflée, elle retint elle-même sa respiration. Derrière eux, le cavalier était arrêté et observait les environs. Quelques secondes plus tard, il répartit dans sa course folle. Aussitôt, Lúthien émit un léger sifflement d'oiseau et silencieux comme un elfe, Yucca les rejoignit. Sentant les hobbits s'agitaient, elle les libera.

"Qui êtes-vous ? questionna aussitôt Pippin en se relevant.  
- Je me nomme Lúthien Melwasúl, fille d'Amrod, se présenta la jeune femme amusée. Et vous jeune hobbit ? Quel est votre nom ?  
- Peregrin Touque, répondit simplement le hobbit.  
- Enchantée, sourit Lúthien.  
- Moi de même, gente dame, ajouta Pippin charmé par la nouvelle venue.  
- Moi je suis Meriadoc Brandebouc, mais on m'appelle Merry, Dame Lúthien, déclara Merry devenant ainsi le centre de l'attention.  
- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Merry.  
- Et moi, vous pouvez m'appeler Pippin", signifia le hobbit, volant la vedette à son ami.

Merry lui lança un regard jaloux et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand Lúthien se leva soudainement.

"Il revient", murmura-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les quatre hobbits frémirent. Inconsciemment, Merry et Pippin se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura la jeune femme. Je ne le laisserais pas vous faire de mal."

Elle prit Pippin dans ses bras et l'installa sur le dos de Yucca qui s'agita. Merry vint rejoindre son ami et entraînant Frondon et Sam, Lúthien les mena jusqu'à une petite rivière non loin. Le cheval sauta littéralement dans la barque qui, par miracle, tient bon. Les deux hobbits en profitèrent pour descendre, apeurés qu'ils étaient de chevaucher un animal aussi grand. Lúthien aida Sam à monter, mais déjà, le cavalier revenait. Le cheval noir se cabra à quelques mètres à peine de Frodon, provoquant sa chute. Dans la seconde, Yucca se plaça devant le semi-homme et cabra à son tour. Instinctivement, le cheval noir recula tandis que Lúthien faisait monter Frodon dans la barque, elle en profita pour lui glisser un collier dans la main et poussa la barque vers le large. Le jeune femme bondit sur Yucca et s'élança au galop vers la forêt. Le cavalier noir la suivit et bientôt, ils disparurent engloutis par les ténèbres.

"Que fait-on ? murmura Pippin après un moment.  
- Il me semble qu'elle saura se débrouiller, déclara Sam tout en soutenant Frodon.

Ce dernier acquiesça et d'un commun accord, les hobbits reprirent leur route. Le regard perdu vers la forêt, Frodon ouvrit la main et détailla avec attention la petite plume blanche, pendentif d'un collier argenté. Presque inconsciemment, il le passa autour de son cou et sentit son cœur s'apaiser.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Bree, le noir était complet et un vieil homme leur ouvrit la porte du village fermée pour la nuit. Avisant l'auberge qu'ils recherchaient, les quatre hobbits entrèrent au Poney Fringant et s'installèrent à leur table, essayant autant que possible de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Pippin et sans qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'ils leur arrivaient, Grand-Pas, comme il se faisait appeler, les conduit de force dans une des chambre de l'auberge.

* * *

Enfin, elle sortait de la Vieille Forêt. Elle devait s'éloigner, rien que par la plume, elle était à présent trop liée aux destins des jeunes hobbits. Il ne lui fallut pas cinq minutes pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Explorant du regard la région des Hauts des Galgals, elle flatta l'encolure de son fidèle ami et pressant ses talons contre les flancs de l'animal, Yucca s'élança au galop à travers les basses collines. Quiconque les aurait vu à ce moment, aurait trouvé cette vision magnifique. Yucca tenait son encolure arrondit, étendant ses membres dans un galop rapide et franc. Ils avançaient à grande vitesse. Sur son dos, Lúthien se tenait droite, ses épaisses boucles noires volant derrière elle. Sa cape, tout aussi noire, couvrait la croupe du cheval. Doucement, elle le fit ralentir, passant à un petit galop de travail, plus souple. Lúthien releva la tête, elle sentait une ombre menaçante non loin d'elle. Ses sens ne la trompaient jamais, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle s'en méfia. En effet, après sa rencontre avec le porteur de l'anneau, elle avait senti sa puissance maléfique, elle était sur ses gardes. Cela faisait trois jours, mais le doute restait. Elle ne devait pas s'impliquer, elle le savait. Voir plus de morts qu'elle n'en avait déjà vu la tuerait. Elle le savait. Cependant, son cœur ne partageait pas son avis. Dès l'instant où ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de Frodon, elle avait entendu ses amis prononcer son prénom, elle avait su qu'il serait amené à se revoir. À présent, chacune de ses intentions pouvaient être confondu avec de l'appréhension. Néanmoins, la nuée d'oiseaux maléfiques qui fit son apparition au loin dans le ciel la détrompa. Son instinct avait vu juste. Avec prudence, elle ralentit Yucca et partit au petit trop en direction d'une grotte. Ils s'abritèrent le temps du passage des oiseaux, se bouchant les oreilles devant tant de piaillements. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait c'était ce bruit, si insupportable. Elle les regarda s'éloigner et comme si un flash venait de l'assaillir, elle vit Frodon blessé. Portant une main devant ses yeux, elle se força à respirer calmement. Yucca hennit, penchant son museau inquiet vers elle.

"Tout va bien, mon beau", murmura-t-elle, retrouvant peu à peu son équilibre.

Elle mît un pied à l'étrier et se hissa difficilement sur le dos du cheval. Évidement, maintenant, elle était impliquée et ne pourrait s'en défaire. Elle souffla un grand coup et lança sa monture au galop. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elles et les hobbits au moins le temps de faire le point et pour cela, quoi de mieux que la demeure bien gardée des elfes. Elle irait à Fondcombe.

* * *

Les hobbits, accompagnés d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et anciennement Grands-Pas, le rôdeur, avaient à présent parcouru beaucoup de chemin et durent, pour échapper aux cavaliers noirs, franchir le guet. C'est à ce moment que Frodon, blessé, s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un doux rayon de soleil dansait sur son visage. Il se sentait mieux et instinctivement, roula sur le côté où il se mît en boule. Un petit rire se fit entendre. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit la jeune femme. Cette même femme dont il avait rêve la nuit suivant sa rencontre, Lúthien Melwasúl.

Aussitôt, le hobbit se redressa, un air surpris sur le visage alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire amusé.

"Bonjour, jeune hobbit", salua-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Elle était contente de le revoir en bonne santé. Après sa vision dans les collines des Hauts des Galgals, des cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres étaient venus la hanter. Doucement, elle lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire troublant de sincérité. Il la regarda sans comprendre et lui rendit son sourire.

"Au fait, gente dame, je me nomme Frodon, Frodon Sacquet.  
- Enchanté, Frodon. Vous rappelez vous de mon nom où dois-je vous aider, rit-elle.  
- Non, Dame Lúthien, je ne peux oublier votre nom."

Il parlait sincèrement et elle le sentit. Fermant les yeux, elle abaissa la tête comme pour le remercier et relâcha sa main.

"Vos amis s'inquiétaient pour vous, ils vont arriver, prévint-elle en sortant.  
- Merci gente dame."

Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main et sortit. Lúthien sitôt la porte refermée, souffla longuement. Il allait bien et son cœur paraissait moins torturé. Souriante, elle décida de se balader dans la cité. Elle se sentait mieux ici. Les arbres verdoyants entouraient tout Fondcombe et l'atmosphère était ici pure et dénuée des ombres menaçantes qui polluaient la Terre du Milieu. La jeune femme se pencha à une des grandes fenêtres ouvertes et sentit le vent emmêler doucement ses cheveux. Elle baissa les yeux sur le chemin extérieur au bord du vide et vit arriver le maître des lieux, Elrond, le semi-elfe.

"Bien le bonjour Seigneur Elrond", lança-t-elle joyeusement.

L'elfe leva la tête vers elle, surpris.

"Bonjour, Dame Lúthien, répondit-il avec sa gentillesse habituelle. Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
- Merveilleusement bien, Frodon Sacquet s'est réveillé ce matin. Vous devriez prévenir ses amis, ou voulez-vous que je m'en charge ?  
- Non, dame Lúthien, je le ferais. Merci à vous. Je crois savoir qu'Arwen attendait votre réveil, signifia Elrond dans un sourire.  
- Je vais de ce pas la rejoindre monseigneur", déclara la jeune femme.

Elle fila aussitôt. La veille, elle était tellement harassée à son arrivée qu'Elrond l'avait gentiment forcé à se coucher. À présent qu'elle allait mieux, elle sentait l'impatience gagner son cœur. Arwen était là. L'elfe était comme une sœur pour elle. Plus jeune, elle était venue plusieurs fois à Fondcombe et avait passé de nombreuses années avec Arwen. Puis était arrivé Aragorn, le petit Aragorn dont elles s'occupaient. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. La dernière fois, cela devait être il a une soixantaine d'année, peut-être plus. Elle connaissait ses origines et savait qu'il était toujours de ce monde. Il fallait avouer qu'à cette époque, il était plutôt beau-garçon et si elle le considérait toujours comme son frère, le sentiment d'Arwen à son égard avait changé.  
Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Aragorn était là lui aussi, elle sentait son odeur. Lúthien qui se sentait dépérir à son arrivée semblait revivre. Elle resta un moment, à la porte du jardin intérieur. Arwen était avec Aragorn et la jeune femme avait l'impression de participer à une de ses interminables parties de cache-cache. Se sentant de trop, elle prit sur elle et se jura de revenir saluer son amie ainsi que son presque frère plus tard. Elle réalisa alors que s'il était là, c'était certainement pour accompagner les hobbits dans leur quête. Elle n'y échapperait donc pas, sa joie retomba alors et elle laissa ses pas la guider.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, un miaulement se fit entendre et Lúthien remarqua enfin Yucca, à ses pieds. L'animal, doué du don de Méaril, avait changé de forme. En effet, les Méarils, cousins des Mearas, se trouvaient être des animaux capables de prendre toutes formes possibles à condition que celle-ci soit animal. Cette espèce, rare et légendaire était au bord de l'extinction depuis longtemps. Ils étaient réputés pour leur fidélité à leur maître, même dans la mort, et également, pour leur appartenance majoritairement au peuple des Elendës. Les méarils se liaient beaucoup plus facilement aux personnes possédant un cœur pur. Lúthien se pencha et le chat sauta aussitôt dans ses bras où il se lova comme un bienheureux. Si Lúthien ressentait toute la tristesse de ce monde, Yucca, lui, semblait capable de tout endurer tant qu'il restait à ces côtés. Elle sourit, observant sa petite bouille naïve, et comme pour soutenir son image innocente, il se mît à ronronner sous ses caresses. Oubliant un instant sa tristesse, Lúthien sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'animal. Il était encore tôt, mais le déjeuner allait bientôt être servi d'après les douces odeurs qu'elle sentait. Prenant son temps, elle descendit à la salle à manger où elle retrouva les hobbits.

"Bonjour ! s'exclamèrent Pippin et Merry dès qu'ils la virent, levant leur nez de leur petit déjeuner.  
- Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.  
- Bonjour, gente dame, déclara alors Sam en se levant. Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter lors de notre précédente rencontre. Je me nomme Sam Gamegie, à votre service, se présenta le hobbit en rougissant. Aussi, je tenais à vous remercier pour nous avoir porté secours, euh... l'autre jour.  
- Enchanté, jeune hobbit, appelez moi Lúthien et je vous en pris. C'était tout naturel."

Sam acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir bien rapidement. Lúthien esquissa un sourire amusé cette fois-ci et s'assit à son tour à côté du hobbit. Pippin et Merry entreprirent alors de narrer la beauté de la Comté ce que Lúthien écouta de bon cœur. Chacun ayant quelque chose à ajouter, c'est dans un brouhaha relatif qu'Elrond vint les trouver.

"Excusez-moi, dame Lúthien. J'avais oublié de vous prévenir. Nous tenons un conseil auquel vous êtes conviée ainsi que vous, Frodon Sacquet, déclara l'elfe en haussant tout de même la voix pour se faire entendre.  
- Bien, nous arrivons", informa la jeune femme en se levant.

Frodon en fit de même et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur chambre respectif pour essayer de paraître un peu plus présentable. Lúthien passa juste une robe qu'Arwen avait du laisser à son intention. Rapidement, elle noua ses longs cheveux en une tresse tout en cherchant Yucca du regard. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

"Yucca ? Yucca, mon beau ?" appela-t-elle sans succès.

Inquiète, elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, la tête levée vers le ciel et renifla les différentes odeurs. Elle reconnut celle d'Arwen puis celle d'Aragorn un peu plus loin. S'ils étaient séparés, cela voulait dire que le conseil avait commencé. En effet, Elrond semblait se trouver au même endroit que Frodon et Aragorn. Les autres hobbits y étaient également par ailleurs. Un instant, elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait une autre odeur... particulière. Elle secoua la tête et repéra enfin celle de Yucca. Agile, elle sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit sur le chemin un peu plus bas.

"Yucca ?" appela-t-elle encore une fois tout en courant vers les jardins d'Arwen.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, son inquiétude s'arrêta. Son ami était effectivement lové dans les bras de l'elfe, ronronnant de plaisir. Lúthien soupira de soulagement sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Arwen.

"Bonjour Lúthien, sourit l'elfe. Tu ne devrais pas être au conseil ?  
- Si", affirma Lúthien avant de se précipiter vers elle.

Habituée à ses démonstrations d'affection, Arwen répondit à son étreinte.

"Tu m'as manqué Lúthien", murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme la libera tandis que Yucca sautait à terre. Il prit une forme féline différente cette fois-ci, plus imposante que la précédente. Le Méaril avait pris l'habitude de faire cela pour les conseils où sa maîtresse risquait d'être importuner ou simplement contredite. Lúthien leva les yeux au ciel et le lynx grogna pour prouver qu'il avait raison.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi Arwen, fit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais je crois m'être assez faite attendre", rit-elle en partant.

Arwen la salua, mais sitôt son amie partit, elle s'assit sur un banc. Le cœur de Lúthien était lourd, elle le sentait. Les désastres la touchaient plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer et, à présent, Arwen craignait pour sa vie.

* * *

**Premier chapitre, terminé ! Bouh je suis contente d'y être arrivée parce que croyez-moi, il est très facile de se perdre dans le nombre de personnages, de lieux et surtout dans la chronologie XD **

**Encore une fois, si je me suis trompée, n'hésitez pas. Je continuerais en fonction de vos appréciations. Bisous à tous ! ^^**


End file.
